Twenty Five Reasons
by Hirosikata
Summary: Twenty five reasons why they shouldn’t be together. Twenty five reasons why they should. Angel x Rogue. [complete]


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any related characters. Hurrah for the weird pairings like Angel/Rogue. Some of these go together, all can stand-alone, it just depends on your interpretation of them. Each one can either be taken as a reason against or for the couple if you look hard enough. Enjoy!

Summary: Twenty-five reasons why they shouldn't be together. Twenty-five reasons why they should. Angel x Rogue.

----------------------------------------------

_#27- Fall_

Every time Rogue was with him, she felt as though she was falling; she was falling faster and faster and nothing could ever catch her, no matter how hard she screamed or how hard she cried; she hated falling.

**#07- Wings**

He was always there to catch her, no matter if she was falling from a building or in her mind; he would never let her hurt herself.

_#25- Mask_

She was hidden under so many different layers that it would be impossible for him to find her; she would always be the one mystery that Angel couldn't unravel.

**#15- Silk**

Rogue always wore rough clothing, as if to tell the people around her to stay away, she was dangerous; Warren Worthington III liked challenges, he liked danger, and he definitely liked Rogue, if he had to, he'd _make_ her shed her rough clothing for something softer, like silk.

_#37- Lies_

Although Warren 'Angel' Worthington III hated lying, he found that he had to do it almost every day to Marie 'Rogue' d'Ancanto; he had to say that he hated her, because he didn't know what would happen if he didn't.

**#42- Talk**

Whenever he was in the area, she would close up for reasons that she couldn't understand; he was just that good… he made her want to be better than anything or anyone he had ever been with before (even though they weren't 'together'), so she finally got up the courage to talk to him; they argued, but she knew that they would turn out all right.

_#08- Cold_

They treated each other with such disrespect that it wasn't even funny; but to Wolverine, it seemed odd; Rogue was nineteen, Angel was twenty-three, they were perfectly capable of making their own decisions, even if that meant hating each other, blocking each other, giving each other a piece of what it was like to be alone.

**#30- Body**

Even when they argued and one or the other would storm past, Warren made sure that he was able to brush against her, just for a few seconds to make sure that she was there; through all of their arguing, he was sure that she was the angel and he had to protect her.

_#26- Ice_

Even if Warren wanted to be with Rogue (which he did, although he would never admit it), there was something that would always be in their way (until he was conveniently gotten rid of): Iceman.

**#29- Dance**

As the Xavier Academy For Gifted Youngsters grew, so did the social events, until they finally had a full fledged dance; Warren watched Rogue watch Bobby for nearly the entire evening and he was sick of it, so he asked her to dance and suddenly all of her attention was on him; maybe she had been watching him out of the corner of her eye.

_#36- Laugh_

If there was one thing that he could never make her do, it was laugh; serious conversations and even sometimes flirting, they could do with ease, but never could he make her laugh.

**#33- World**

Once, Bobby had asked him, "If you could give one thing to the most important person in your life, what would it be," and, thinking of Rogue, Angel answered honestly, "I would give her the world because she deserves nothing less," Bobby's eyebrows went up at the 'her'; no words had to be said, he knew that it was Rogue.

_#10- Drink_

Though they were uncomfortable around each other, if there was one thing they could do with ease, it would be drinking; although they never did it together (… one was always on the other's mind…).

**#50- Breathe**

"I thought you could swim," Warren whispered as he pressed his lips to Rogue's and tried to pump the water out of her body; of course there was no reply, "Breathe, damn it," and she did.

_#13- View_

He always tended to see on the brighter side of things; sure, his father was mad at him, but he wasn't dead, and he had wings, but at least he could fly, and Rogue saw on the bad side of things, she could touch, but only for a few weeks, and sometimes she was happy, but most of the time she was alone.

**#36- Forever**

Stuck in a cave, she asked him, "How long do you think it will be until we're found," and Warren replied, "Forever," and she said, "Man, this sucks."

_#06- Hurricane_

Angel could fly through a lot, but even Rogue had to admit that some things stopped him; that's why he never messed with Storm.

**#14- Music**

Little kept Rogue in Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngster's after the Professor died; Warren was one of those reasons, with his skill at the piano that would always make her stop outside the door and listen, no matter how bad her mood.

_#39- Overwhelmed_

Once, he had touched her, before he knew what she was, and with that touch came the kiss of death; but, he fought it, and she fought it, but it was something they couldn't control; they didn't touch as often as they once had.

**#32- Farewells**

It seemed that no matter how hard they tried, it wouldn't ever matter; they would never be together and they would never be each other's, so they had to say goodbye.

_#02- Hero_

He couldn't count how many times he had saved her, just as he couldn't count how many times she had saved him; it seemed like that during every battle, they were trying to beat each other by saving the other's butt (they wanted to save each other…)

**#28- Forgotten**

There were times, when she was just starting into her old age, that Rogue would go down and look at the graves of two people who had meant so much to the people of the Academy, Scott and Xavier, and how that they had all but been banished from the people's minds, and she couldn't help but think that someday, without the help of someone with the touch of an angel, she would be forgotten, too.

_#40- Whisper_

Always, in the back of Warren's mind, something whispered that she was the one; they were meant to be together; it didn't matter if their hatred stood in the way.

**#21- Silence**

They never spoke, not when they didn't need to; instead, they made eye contact to relay what they were thinking and feeling, it just never seemed to work out quite like they had hoped.

_#24- Strength_

In the darkness, he was what held her up to reach the light, she need him like she needed a splinter, but Rogue wanted Warren like she wanted nothing else.

**#09- Red**

Something passed between them at a strange time between life and death; Rogue laid down, her side soaked red with blood and she closed her eyes smiling blissfully, happily, into the eyes of Angel, "Thank you for everything."

_#20- Talent_

"If you could do or be anything in the world, what would it be," Rogue asked Warren one day when she got out of class; he smiled, "I would kiss you because you wouldn't be able to stop and neither would your powers," he smirked at her blushing form and kissed her anyway.

**#18- Dream**

Rogue ran to him, into his arms, smiling and kissing him like she hadn't seen him in a million years, and he did the same to her as they fell into a happy bliss; but then the shadow took over and she was ripped from his grasp, into a place far, far away and all he could do was wish it were a dream and know that it was his fault.

_#44- Hope_

No matter what she said, Warren knew that she loved him, and he loved her; and there was always a chance that she could learn to control her powers.

**#23- Fire**

It didn't matter how far they came he would always get burned.

_#17- Promise_

He grabbed her arm, knowing how much was in such a simple gesture, at least for them, "Don't leave me," and she smiled sadly and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

**#31- Sacred**

A single locked with two thin strips of hair were all that Warren had left of her in the world; one white and one brown.

_#41- Wait_

They stood, hand in hand, and Angel smiled for the first time in a long time, "It's been a while Rogue," and she paused and rested her head against his chest, breathing in deeply, "It hasn't been that long," and he smiled, because she would never actually believe how long he had waited for her, even if he told her; he was waiting far longer than she asked him to.

**#05- Run**

Rogue ran because she was scared, nothing more, nothing less; she was scared of what would happen if she gave her entire life to him and nothing good came of it; if that happened, she would die.

_#19- Candle_

She stared in the flames before her and the beautiful meal that was prepared for her, but just once she dared to look up and, lit by the glowing candles, she found that Angel was staring at her.

**#34- Formal**

Never once had they said hello because they wanted to, or rather, they did want to, but there were just too many complications in their way, so they were strangers to each other and couldn't drop their formalities.

_#43- Search_

One of his past friends insulted her and her abilities, Warren went to find her, he needed to find her; so that was exactly what he did and they sat in silence, wondering whether being a mutant was a gift or a curse.

**#49- Lock**

Rogue had placed her heart under lock and key, and, sometimes, Warren thought that it was too hard to find it.

_#46- Gravity_

Being with Angel was like being with the wind, it was every moving, you never knew when it was going to turn, but you just enjoyed the ride because for once your feet were never on the ground.

**#03- Memory**

Thoughts that he could actually date her were a distant memory; the first thing he had ever said to her was to fuck off.

_#11- Midnight_

She had this thing with needing a snack at midnight; every night, at midnight, she would go get a snack, and, when Warren learned of this, he went and got one at midnight, too.

**#47- Highway**

Rogue went as fast as she could as far as she could; she needed to get away from him and all the problems that went with him; it would be a long journey, but she was sure that she would reach her destination eventually.

_#22- Journey_

It was all in the way that they traveled, to or from each other it didn't matter because, eventually, they would end up in each other's arms.

**#43- Unknown**

She was scared; she was scared of everything about this strange relationship, from touching to light kissing; she was afraid that she would hurt him when they didn't yet really know each other.

_#01- Ring_

There wasn't a lot that he could promise her at the time, just his heart, but, when he felt that the time was right and everything was perfect, he presented with a simple silver ring to tell her that he would always be with her.

**#16- Cover**

Everyone thought that Rogue was the one whom was always trying to protect herself from friends and love, but in reality, Angel was doing the same thing, trying hard not to get close to anyone and covering himself with a shield of beautiful wings.

_#12- Temptation_

From the way that she dressed, to the way that she walked, Rogue was always tempting Warren, whether she knew it or not.

**#04- Box**

He kept his heart stored in a box, much like the slimy guy in Pirates of the Caribbean; only he was waiting for Rogue to see that he wanted to let it free, just for her.

_#35- Fever_

In the throes of illness, he admitted the one thing that would be his downfall --or redemption-- the fact that he was in love with a Southern Belle.

**#45- Eclipse**

When he was near her, he swallowed her hole, like the light can swallow the darkness, and, sometimes, just sometimes, she's glad because she's sick of being lonely.


End file.
